Some Nights
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Harry makes sure the audience knows what he stands for. A Larry stylinson fic I came up with during a choir concert. Title and lyrics in the story from Some Nights by fun.


**A/N: Not really sure how this happened, it just kinda came out of a lack of sleep, my last choir concert and having fun on replay. Hope this makes sense somehow and yeah. Feedback is always welcome :)**

* * *

"Alright a massive thank you to everyone who has supported us over the past two years. It means the world to us, because we wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you all. Thank you." The crowd screamed in response to Harry's rehearsed, but nonetheless heartfelt comment. The curly-haired boy quickly cleared his throat and continued, "This next song that we'll be covering is for all of you, specifically the ones out there that don't know what they stand for. Fans who are stuck, whether it be a mental road block or a physical one, everyone has those hardships, and you will come out of it on top if you fight for your dreams."

The roars from the crowd were deafening and the five boys couldn't help but notice a few tears in the eyes of the fans and the increase in hand-formed hearts lifting from the audience.

_"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck,_

_Some nights I call it a draw._

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore…"_

As the marching drums kicked in the crowd screamed and started jumping and dancing. The boys had all decided that Harry would sing the main part of the song because of the emotion he put in the song, and the amazing performance he did. Harry couldn't help but throw himself into the song, hands clenched around the mic and at his side, his right foot marching to the beat of the song. His free hand unclenched and his fingers spread wide at his side as he bent his knees slightly, singing the words "Who am I". Fans in the front row were astounded by the raw emotion the boy poured into the song, a few fans had to choke back tears as they heard and felt words they could relate to echo around them.

Two minutes into the song he stepped up to the front of the stage and placed his microphone in the stand, gripping it tightly he started the spoken part of the song. He gripped his necklaces as he sang,

_"So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?"_

He bit back his tears and let his gaze wander over to his left, where Louis stood looking at the younger boy with so much love that Harry shook off the sadness and remembered that this song was to empower the fans, not to wallow in his own fame induced troubles.

_"No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are, _

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on!" _

He waved to the audience to sing along and smiled as they responded with enthusiasm.

The song finished with one last chorus, the screen behind them lit up with a white background and the title of the song in the middle. The boys ran off to change into the third outfit of the evening.

Louis tugged Harry into a fierce hug and whispered mumbled "I love you's" into the boy's ear. As they separated from their embrace they were surrounded by the other three boys, all of them with sorrow in their eyes.

"Harry we could hear the pain in that song. We know how much you hate lying to the fans, Louis has been attempting to beat sense into us for the past few weeks but we've only now come to our senses. If you want to come out, do it. However you want, it can be tonight, tomorrow, in a week or a year. You two should hold the power to decide when, and know that we will always support you." Liam articulated as the five boys were forced to walk towards the backstage. Harry choked back the sob that was threatening to erupt, and was enveloped in a hug, first by his boyfriend, and then by his three best friends.

They walked back on stage and dove right into their next song, complete with their infamous stage antics. At the end of the song Harry walked over to where Louis had perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"I want to." He whispered as Liam introduced the twitter portion of their concert.

"Want to what?" Louis asked, trying to keep their conversation as inconspicuous as possible.

"Come out. Tonight. Hell, now even!" He said gesturing to the crowd.

Louis' face held an expression of concern, "Are you sure? The boys have only just now given us permission. I just feel like we should maybe wait a little while with this new found freedom." He winced as he saw the hurt reflected clearly in his love's green eyes.

"Fine. I won't come out for us, but I can't lie to the fans about who I am anymore." He said straightening up and walking to the other end of the couch, the older boy closed his eyes and attempted to slip a smile onto his face. He knew it would probably look forced, but he couldn't exactly beam convincingly when he had unwillingly hurt Harry. He hadn't meant to offend, or make the younger boy feel as if he wasn't ready to come out. Louis was ready to yell it in the face of every person that walked by, he just wanted to protect the curly-haired lad from the unavoidable hate and backlash they would experience. He was pulled from his thoughts as Naill read aloud their first tweet.

"Why did you choose to sing the solos that you did? Hmm well I chose mine because I love the upbeat-ness that they both have, and they're just kind of true about how I feel about these concerts. Lads, who wants to go next? Harry?"

He sent a pointed look to Louis and then stood up to answer the tweet. "Um... well basically, my song was chosen to kind of empower all of you. Give you hope. But at the same time it kinds of represents the fact that I haven't been really true to myself lately, and that I like to think I stand for the truth, but I kind of sold my soul and I don't really like that. And I haven't really been honest with all of you about who I am and who I love." At the last words the crowd erupted into a level of noise the boys had never heard before.

Louis' decision was made for him; he couldn't leave Harry to face all of this alone, and it was about time he stopped lying to the group of people that were the reason he was sitting on a stage in an arena, in America of all places.

"I always thought I stood for the truth. I tell my sisters to be truthful about who they are, but I've been doing the opposite. I haven't stood for truth lately." He stood up and walked towards the front of the stage as he continued his confession, "I've been a right awful role model, friend, and boyfriend. I know who I am and I think it's time I shared it with you lot. I stand for the love that I know isn't wrong. The most amazing things in our lives are often the ones feared and misunderstood." He said as he placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and rubbed slow strokes with his thumb. Who he was trying to calm was a mystery to both of them.

"My love, _our_ love is not wrong. And as cheesy as this sounds sometimes there's no better way to say something than the cliché. I stand for the happiness of the boy next to me." He looked lovingly to Harry's face and sees tears slowly slipping down his cheeks, as his face broke into the widest smile he's seen in a long time. He tried to cover his mouth with one of his large hands as he half laughs and half sobs.

"I'm not trying to preach or tell you what's right, I mean we're a boy band! We sing about love and happiness and try to put smiles on all of your beautiful faces. I just want to be honest about who gives me my happiness and who I love." The stadium was overcome with the sound of high-pitched squealing and enthusiastic clapping. None of the fans could deny the true happiness in Louis' eyes as his smiled at Harry's beaming face. Their fingers intertwine with one another and they softly bumped shoulders. Louis leaned into whisper into Harry's ear, "I know we'll face hate, we already have, but at least we're being honest, and who knows, maybe we can help some people." Harry nodded as he saw a few parents pull their children from their seats and towards the exit signs, but was too overwhelmed by the shouts of "I knew it!" and "We love you Larry!" coming from all over the arena.

"Well my explanation will sound a lot less cool compared to that." Liam muttered into the microphone. Everyone laughed as Louis pulled the other boy into a side hug, "My bad mate." he said smiling as he leaned over to borrow the Wolverhampton boy's microphone.

"Can we all take a minute to realize that we probably just broke the Internet?" Niall interrupted excitedly while dodging the slap Zayn had directed towards his head.

**sooo lemme know what you think? xoxo**


End file.
